The 12 Pains of New Years Eve
by Crimson Angel Winges
Summary: This is the sequel to The 12 G.I. Joe Days of Christmas! Bob Rivers is fantastic! This fic is what happens win you get writers block and read Red Witch fic's and song parody’s when you should be writing an English essay.


**Bazooka blowup the disclaimer saying I own nothing! This is the sequel to The 12 G.I. Joe Days of Christmas! Bob Rivers is going to be getting a lot of angry letters from G.I. Joe. Now let the madness begin.**

**Duke:** I can't believe we agreed to do this.

**Flint: **What do you mean agreed to do this? Why in the hell would anyone agree to do this?

**Duke: **Because if we didn't we'd have to do 'Walking Around In Women's Underwear' in women's underwear.

**Flint: **Ok that's a very good reason.

**The 12 Pains of New Years Eve **

The first thing about New Years Eve that's such a pain to me

Angry Duke:

A base of dunk lunatics.

The second thing about New Years Eve that's such a pain to me

Angry Flint:

Braking up fighting dunks,

Not having a date,

Being sober,

And a base of dunk lunatics.

The third thing about New Years Eve that's such a pain to me

Together:

Not having a date,

Being sober,

And a base of dunk lunatics.

The fourth thing about New Years Eve that's such a pain to me

Exhausted Duke:

Two weeks of cleanup,

Braking up fighting dunks,

Not having a date,

Being sober,

And a base of dunk lunatics.

The fifth thing about New Years Eve that's such a pain to me

Nearly crying Flint:

Two weeks of cleanup,

Braking up fighting dunks,

Not having a date,

Being sober,

And a base of dunk lunatics.

The sixth thing about New Years Eve that's such a pain to me

Nervous Duke:

The base full of weapons,

Two weeks of cleanup,

Braking up fighting dunks,

Not having a date,

Being sober,

And a base of dunk lunatics.

The seventh thing about New Years Eve that's such a pain to me

Angry Flint:

The parrot from hell,

Grunt get the hell out of that **tank,**

Damn there goes another wall,

Frost Bite Dusty brake it up,

Lady-Jaye just had to go undercover today,

I had to draw the short straw,

**Shipwreck put your closes back on!**

The eighth thing about New Years Eve that's such a pain to me

Annoyed Duke:

There all going to be hung-over in the morning,

Who the hell gave Polly balloons full of **wiped cream,**

Stalker don't shoot the walls,

Fuck there goes the mess hall,

Snow Job **don't** hit Clutch with that chair,

Scarlett just had to spend New Years with her family,

This is the** second** year in row,

Gung-Ho you can't have a **slip in slide inside!**

The ninth thing about New Years Eve that's such a pain to me

Annoyed Flint:

Dike Clark,

Were goanna need some buckets,

Polly stop giving them ideas,

Torpedo Barbeque get the hell away from those **flam throwers,**

No Rock N' Roll we can not have a tomato throwing contest,

Deep Six let Ace out of that head lock,

Damn it Slipstream you **brought a date** to the Pit,

Next year I'm going off base to a bar,

Heavy Metal why are you covered in green paint?!

The tenth thing about New Years Eve that's such a pain to me

Whiny Duke:

Explaining this to the higher ups,

Does he ever age,

Correction were goanna need a lot of buckets,

Shit how did Polly learn to fire a paintball gun,

Damn it Spirit Blinded Master watch were your throwing those knives,

Lift-Ticket you can't fill your Tomahawk with chocolate pudding,

Airtight don't body slam Tripwire,

Falcon Jinx Christmas is over the mistletoe doesn't count,

There is no way in hell there will be a third year,

Were did Cross Country and Footloose get a pool fool of apple saws?!

The eleventh thing about New Years Eve that's such a pain to me

Exhausted Flint:

That damned song,

I'm shore as hell not going to tell them about this,

Come on he looks just like he did in the **80's**,

Were goanna need **a lot** of aspirin,

Were did the damned bird get that camera,

I need **more hazard pay,**

Shit they've blown up **another **jeep,

Tollbooth that blow up doll doesn't count,

Oh hell I wish **I was drunk,**

Mutt Law why did you teach your doges to bark Jingle Bells!?

The twelfth thing about New Years Eve that's such a pain to me

Together:

**BEING HERE,**

Yes we shud forget this **hole team**,

They can **never** fined out about this,

Why the hell won't he just **die **already,

Fuck it they can dill with **there own** hangovers,

That damned parrot has to **die,**

We are **not **cleaning this up,

Wet Suit Leatherneck that's there **twenty-third fight tonight**,

Low Light Cover Girl **brake it up** or **get a room**,

**Screw this were getting slashed,**

Why are all the Renegades in **dresses!?!!**

**Flint:** Ok we get drunk and pray that we forget this whole night. Work for you?

**Duke:** Yep and whine we sober up we come up with a way to kill Bob Rivers and blame it on Cobra.

**Flint: **Yes he must **PAY! PAY I TELL YOU! **

**CrimsonAngelWinges: **Ok boys one stay away for Bob and two for that little plan Next up were doing Weird Al's 'Christmas At Ground Zero'.

**Both: **Shit!

**Duke: **I want my mommy and some vodka.

**Flint: **I want my vodka and some therapy.


End file.
